BAU FTW
by LoveHGSS
Summary: The BAU is on Twitter! I couldn't resist a little H/P moment, but it's the whole team. Enjoy!


Summary – The BAU is on Twitter! I couldn't resist a little H/P moment, but it's the whole team. Enjoy!

Just so you're aware, these tweets are throughout a time period of roughly a week, I don't have them time stamped but I'm sure you'll realize where it's a little broken up.

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

GarciaGoddess: HotchnerAaron Finally! Boss man got a Twitter! Yaaaaay! Only JJ is left!

HotchnerAaron: GarciaGoddess Only because a certain someone made it and said they'd deface it if I didn't use it.

ChocolateThunder: HotchnerAaron At least she was nice with your username.

SuperWomanEm: ChocolateThunder HotchnerAaron I totally agree.

SmartyPants: SuperWomanEm ChocolateThunder HotchnerAaron You have no room to complain.

HotchnerAaron: What is Dave's username?

SuperWomanEm: HotchnerAaron He rarely gets on, but it's Dave_Rossi_FTW

HotchnerAaron: SuperWomanEm FTW?

GarciaGoddess: HotchnerAaron FOR THE WIN!

ChocolateThunder: HotchnerAaron WTF? Seriously, man? Even I know what FTW means!

SuperWomanEm: HotchnerAaron Yeah, really, Aaron. IDK how you didn't know that. CREYS!

GarciaGoddess: HotchnerAaron Abbreviations ATW!

SmartyPants: HotchnerAaron Abbreviating like a BOSS!

HotchnerAaron: I am deleting this. And SuperWomanEm I will be speaking to you later.

ChocolateThunder: SuperWomanEm HotchnerAaron OOOOOH SNAP! Someone is in trooouuuble! ;)

GarciaGoddess: He's not really deleting it…. He had BETTER not delete it!

Dave_Rossi_FTW: GarciaGoddess Calm down. He just needs to get used to it.

HotchnerAaron: Dave_Rossi_FTW Thanks for the backup, Dave.

HotchnerAaron: I would just like to make a public apology to my beautiful wife SuperWomanEm Love you, sweetheart!

GarciaGoddess: HotchnerAaron AWWWW! #Swooning SuperWomanEm musta set your butt straight!

ChocolateThunder: HotchnerAaron I always knew that SuperWomanEm was the boss outside of work.

SuperWomanEm: HotchnerAaron I love you, too, baby!

SmartyPants: I think ChocolateThunder is right. SuperWomanEm is definitely the boss in that relationship.

ChocolateThunder: SmartyPants No shit, kid! I mean… just look at their tweets! She totally owns him!

HotchnerAaron: ChocolateThunder I'll be speaking to you in my office in the morning.

SmartyPants: ChocolateThunder AHAHAHAHAHA!

HotchnerAaron: SmartyPants You, too, Reid!

SmartyPants: If I don't tweet tomorrow, it's because HotchnerAaron has killed me.

MarryMeDrReid: SmartyPants If he kills you, I'll kill him!

SmartyPants: Oh, no! GarciaGoddess help! RT MarryMeDrReid If he kills you, I'll kill him!

ChocolateThunder: SmartyPants Who the hell is that?

SuperWomanEm: SmartyPants Just called Garcia, she's taking care of it!

HotchnerAaron: SmartyPants MarryMeDrReid She does realize she's threatening a Federal Agent, correct?

MamaJ: ChocolateThunder The girl is the crazy obsessed one from three cases ago. She's still stalking Spence.

GarciaGoddess: MamaJ Right you are! And now the whole team is on Twitter! HURRAY!

MamaJ: There. I tweeted. I'm going to give Henry a bath now.

Dave_Rossi_FTW: MamaJ As long as you say something once every few days, she leaves you alone.

GarciaGoddess: Dave_Rossi_FTW HEY! I can read that! & SmartyPants Taken care of, boy wonder!

SmartyPants: GarciaGoddess Thank you, Garcia! I owe you!

GarciaGoddess: SmartyPants Good chocolate goes a long way! #Hinting

ChocolateThunder: GarciaGoddess Yes, yes it does ;)

GarciaGoddess: ChocolateThunder Oh… I know, hot stuff.

SmartyPants: GarciaGoddess ChocolateThunder Gross.

HotchnerAaron: SuperWomanEm I'm ready to be home. How are you and the kids?

GarciaGoddess: HotchnerAaron Why don't you just call SuperWomanEm

HotchnerAaron: GarciaGoddess In a budget meeting.

ChocolateThunder: HotchnerAaron The boss is tweeting under the table at a meeting? Nice!

SmartyPants: HotchnerAaron If we lose the coffee because you're tweeting, I'm going to be angry. #JustSayin

SuperWomanEm: HotchnerAaron Things are good, babe. Laine's napping, Jack's home now.

HotchnerAaron: SuperWomanEm Oh, good. How's the little sea monkey?

SuperWomanEm: HotchnerAaron Aaron! We weren't going to tell anyone yet!

SmartyPants: SuperWomanEm YOU'RE PREGNANT?

GarciaGoddess: SuperWomanEm HotchnerAaron OMFG ANOTHER BABBBBYYYY? When when when? #EXCITED

ChocolateThunder: SuperWomanEm HotchnerAaron Congrats!

MamaJ: SuperWomanEm Call me. IMMEDIATELY! This is great!

EPrentissAmbassador: SuperWomanEm Emily. Please call me at your convenience.

SuperWomanEm: Shit.

EPrentissAmbassador: SuperWomanEm Please watch your language, sweetie.

SuperWomanEm: EPrentissAmbassador Sorry, Mom.

HotchnerAaron: SuperWomanEm Baby, I am SO sorry! I'm calling you the second I'm done with this ridiculous meeting.

ErinStrauss: HotchnerAaron Nice to know you're so into these important meetings, Hotchner.

HotchnerAaron: GarciaGoddess Very funny with the fake account.

GarciaGoddes: HotchnerAaron Damn! How did you know?

HotchnerAaron: GarciaGoddess She doesn't call me Hotchner when I'm in trouble.

SuperWomanEm: HotchnerAaron I'll call you back, I'm on the phone with my mother.

HotchnerAaron: SuperWomanEm Again, I am so sorry.

ChocolateThunder: GarciaGoddess Hahaha! You got caught, babygirl! Told ya!

GarciaGoddess: ChocolateThunder You shush!

ChocolateThunder: GarciaGoddess My bad!

MarryMeDrReid2: SmartyPants Baby! That wasn't very nice! How DARE you?

SmartyPants: FML! GarciaGoddess! Help! MarryMeDrReid2

MarryMeDrReid2: SmartyPants No, no, no, baby listen, I'm sorry. I love you!

SmartyPants: ChocolateThunder I do NOT find you amusing!

MamaJ: SmartyPants ChocolateThunder What happened?

SmartyPants: MamaJ Morgan made a fake account and tweeted me as if he were this girl who had been stalking me.

MamaJ: ChocolateThunder Stop being such an ass.

SuperWomanEm: MamaJ ChocolateThunder Yeah, J! You tell 'em!'

SCErinStrauss: HotchnerAaron SmartyPants GarciaGoddess ChocolateThunder Dave_Rossi_FTW SuperWomanEm My office. Now. This is not a joke.

SuperWomanEm: Shit.

EPrentissAmbassador: SuperWomanEm I'm imploring you, please mind your language.

SuperWomanEm: EPrentissAmbassador Yes, Mother. I'm very sorry.

GarciaGoddess: Just to let everyone know, I tracked that account, and it really is Strauss. We should probably get moving.

GarciaGoddess: LMAO! Can't believe that SCErinStrauss called us up to ask what retweeting was!

SCErinStrauss: GarciaGoddess I'm still trying to figure out how to DM.

GarciaGoddess: SCErinStrauss sending you a YouTube link!

SCErinStrauss: GarciaGoddess Why thank you, Penelope.

ChocolateThunder: GarciaGoddess Overachiever ;)

GarciaGoddess: ChocolateThunder That's how I got all of you on Twitter, hot stuff!

_A/N – I'm marking this as complete, but I may add to it here and there. Please take just a moment out to review!_


End file.
